<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas '97 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176864">Christmas '97</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blink-182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90s, Christmas Eve, Cuddling, Hair Pulling, M/M, Panties, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas 1997 and Tom has the perfect present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas '97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&lt;3 Here's a Christmas fic! I think it's kinda cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Mark and Tom’s first Christmas together as a couple. They were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket, watching the Grinch. Mark found it adorable how excited the boy got about the holiday. Tom loved the music, the lights, the movies, everything. He especially loved using the excuse that he was cold all the time so he could get more attention from his boyfriend.<br/>
Mark had some plaid pyjama pants on with nothing covering his chest. Tom on the other hand, had one of Mark’s oversized Billabong shirts on, and was in his boxers. He was still a little shy about showing his boyfriend his body. The 22 year old pressed his head to Mark’s chest and closed his eyes. He let the soft thumping relax him. Mark smiled and pressed a kiss to Tom’s box blonde hair.<br/>
They just laid like that for a while. Mark was just watching the credits when he realized Tom was snoring softly. I guess the TV was a little too loud. He turned it off and just smiled at how the colors of the tree lights looked against Tom’s face. It was beautiful. Mark combed through his boyfriend’s hair with his fingers, feeling how soft it was.<br/>
Tom stirred a bit when Mark tugged a little, he couldn’t help it. He knew he had woken the boy when he let out a soft grunt at the next pull.<br/>
“Oh- Uh sorry babe. Got a little carried away.”<br/>
Mark apologised and removed his hand. Tom smiled and blushed a little bit, making Mark realize something. Did he like that? He looked back at Tom to see the boy red faced, biting his lip, and avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze. Mark smirked and threaded his hand through the hair at the nape of Tom’s neck. He gave an experimental tug and heard a hollow breath be taken.<br/>
The older boy lifted Tom’s head up and connected their mouths, hand not letting go. If he had known that this was all it took Tom to get worked up, he would have abused this since the day they met. Tom was panting as he pulled back, and Mark wasn’t sure if it was because he was out of breath.<br/>
“You like that, huh?”<br/>
“Mhmph… Yeah.”<br/>
Tom blushed and crossed his legs, trying to conceal his erection. He connected their lips again but it was more desperate. Mark could tell that the boy needed more. The older boy shifted so he could move his hand up Tom’s shirt and toy with his nipples, another thing that drove him crazy. He saw how painfully hard Tom was and decided that after all of this, he would leave him hanging.<br/>
“Hey, i’m kinda tired, I think i’m gonna pass out in the bedroom.”<br/>
“I- Mark-” Tom whined. “Are you serious?”<br/>
“Yeah babe, being old makes you tired. You’re welcome to cuddle.”`<br/>
Tom nodded and hopped up, leading Mark to the bedroom. He laid on his side of the bed and got under the quilt. Mark turned on his bedside lamp and took his pj pants off, slipping in next to his boyfriend. He pressed his chest into Tom’s back, wrapping his arm around his waist as well. Mark smiled when he felt Tom relax and get comfortable.<br/>
The older boy slipped his hand underneath Tom’s shirt and rubbed tiny little circles into the skin there. Tom pressed his bottom against Mark’s crotch and smirked. If Mark was going to make him wait, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.<br/>
“Marky?”<br/>
“Yeah? What’s up Tommy?”<br/>
Tom flipped over so his head was buried into Mark’s chest and they were wrapped up in the blanket like a cocoon.<br/>
“I wanna give you your present early… Is that ok?”<br/>
Mark nodded and Tom got out of bed. He went over to their shared closet and grabbed something. He ran into the bathroom and Mark was confused. What is he doing?<br/>
Tom looked at the thin piece of fabric in his hand. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this. He slipped his boxers off and slid the panties on. Tom had these for a while, and loved the way he looked in them. Especially with Mark’s oversized shirts. He was never really open about his kinks and whatever, but he felt like it was time. He opened the bathroom door quietly and stepped out into the hallway. He pushed open the bedroom door and just stood there.<br/>
“Oh… Oh-” Mark bit his lip when he saw his boyfriend.<br/>
“D-Do you like it? I-I can take them off if y-you don’t.” You could hear the tremble in his small voice.<br/>
“No, babe. I love it. You’re so fucking sexy, god. Come here.”<br/>
Tom’s face heated up and walked up to Mark. He had lifted up the covers as an invitation. He slipped in and immediately was getting felt up like a girl. Mark’s hands started at his ass, squeezing, then up to his chest. He was purposely avoiding the obvious bulge.<br/>
“You know, I’ve never had a girlfriend with a dick before.”<br/>
Mark rubbed his boyfriend’s inner thighs, teasing. Tom whined and squirmed. He was really needy when he was horny. The older boy finally ran his hand over the front of the panties and started kissing Tom’s sweet spot on his neck. Mark could feel the pre-cum leaking out into Tom’s underwear.<br/>
“You’re the best present I could have gotten.”<br/>
Mark flipped Tom so he was on top and sitting in his lap. He ran his hands down his boyfriend's thighs and Tom began rocking his hips. The boy let out a couple gasps and started grinding harder. Mark could see his bright red tip. It was like Rudolph's nose. Tom was breathing really heavy and was tightening his grip with his thighs.<br/>
“P-Please. Can I ride you? I-I don’t wanna just c-cum like this.”<br/>
Mark nodded and asked if he wanted prep. Tom said no and took Mark out of his boxers, and just pulled the panties aside. Fuck. He lined up his hole and sank down slowly, just the tip in at first. Tom kept going even though it hurt a lot. He eventually got all of Mark in and started bouncing, he was too desperate to stop.<br/>
Mark was so close after not even two minutes of being inside of Tom, it was kind of embarrassing. But seeing how his boyfriend was made it ok. He started rubbing Tom’s erection through the baby blue fabric and grabbed his hips with the other hand. Mark angled the body differently and tried to hit his prostate. After a few seconds, Tom let out a loud moan. He was always so vocal in bed, it came with being a vocalist. The boy moved faster until he let out a string of noises that sounded like ‘I’mgonnacumMarkohmygod’. He released and it went all over Mark’s stomach. The pulsing of Tom pushed the older boy over the edge and he came inside.<br/>
Tom pulled his boyfriend out and rolled off of his lap. His panties were ruined now. He felt Mark’s cum leaking out into them. Mark rolled over after he was done putting himself away and connected their lips.<br/>
“Merry Christmas, Tommy.”<br/>
-<br/>
They had taken a shower together before they climbed in bed again, not wanting to get the sheets dirty. Tom put on a fresh pair of boxers and one of Mark’s shirts. He always liked wearing his shirts even if they were together all the time anyway. They curled up together and fell asleep.<br/>
Mark woke up with Tom giving him soft neck kisses, being the big spoon this time. Tom always hated being the big spoon because he wanted to be cuddled, but sometimes it would just happen during the night.<br/>
“I’m gonna make some coffee, and then i’ll give you your present.”<br/>
Tom smiled and followed behind the older man. They went into the small kitchen and Tom sat up on the counter while Mark messed with the coffee machine. Once he got it going, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and pulled one to his mouth. He lit it and took a drag, holding it in his right hand.<br/>
“You should really stop smoking, babe. It makes you sound like Cookie Monster.”<br/>
Mark walked between his thighs and gave him a sad smile, knowing that he was addicted. He kissed Tom on the cheek, and turned to make a cup of coffee. He discarded his cigarette butt in the ashtray on the counter when he got the half and half out of the fridge. He put the sugar and everything in and sipped it. He walked between Tom’s thighs again, and sat his coffee next to him on the counter.<br/>
“You want your present now?”<br/>
“YES!”<br/>
Tom loved getting gifts, and giving them too. He was jittering by the time Mark came back from the bedroom with a box in his hands. It was a small box with red and white wrapping paper on it, barely. Tom snatched it and tore it open in about three seconds. When he opened it, he saw a necklace with a small pendant attached to it. He took it out immediately and saw what the other side of the silver tag said.<br/>
Love you, Tommy.<br/>
“AH Oh my god Mark it’s so cute. I love it. Put it on me?” Tom rushed out.<br/>
Tom hopped off the counter and turned around so he could hook it in the back. Once it was off he leaped into his boyfriend’s arms.<br/>
“I actually got you something more than an orgasm, go look. It’s under the tree.”<br/>
-<br/>
Mark shook the box before opening it, finding the t-shirt he thought he had lost last month, along with a polaroid that Tom had taken from their first official date. Tom had come and sat next to him on the couch, smiling when Mark laughed at the photo of them on the beach at sundown.<br/>
“Oh- and uh, when you were at the store with Anne last month I got lonely. That’s why your shirt is in there. I couldn’t get the stain out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>